A Night at the Russian Embassy
by Stetsonfan
Summary: Amanda shows up at the Russian Embassy with an old friend while Lee is there with Leslie.


_**A Night at the Russian Embassy**_

**_Synopsis: Amanda shows up at the Russian Embassy with a friend while Lee is there on his date with Leslie. _**

**_Time Line: A/U. This occurs if Amanda hadn't accepted Lee's dinner invitation in the episode "Over the Limit."_**

**_Rating: PG_**

**_Author's Note: This story is completely A/U. I'm going to play with the storyline just a bit. In the series it was always presumed that Lee and Leslie had an intimate relationship while they dated. But for the purposes of this story I'm going to go on the idea that they had never been intimate because of Lee's confusion over his feelings toward Amanda._**

**_Author's Note 2:  A very special thanks to my wonderful beta reader Sue. You've been absolutely wonderful helping me with this story. _**

Lee Stetson stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom fixing his bow tie and cummerbund. He sighed in frustration as he tried once again to tie his tie correctly. _God I hate having to go to this dinner tonight._ He had asked Amanda to have dinner with him after the end of their latest case, but she declined, reminding him that he already had plans with his current girlfriend, Leslie.

He shook his head when he thought of the last few days. He and Amanda had gone back to his apartment for a strategy session. Finding Leslie there, preparing a romantic dinner for him caught him off guard.

He had quickly ushered Amanda out of the apartment, but as the evening wore on, he realized that Leslie was just a poor imitation of his partner. A beautiful woman in her own right, but just not as endearing as his Amanda.

After straightening his tie one last time, he headed into the living room and fixed himself a drink from the bar. He barely took a sip when the doorbell rang. They agreed Leslie would drive to his apartment and they would use her car since the 'Vette was in the shop for some minor adjustments. Putting his glass down, he opened the door to find Leslie smiling radiantly at him.

"Hey, handsome, you look wonderful tonight." Leslie leaned up and gently kissed him on the lips.

Lee smiled appreciatively and ushered her into the apartment, closing the door behind them. "You look great yourself."

Her smile broadened at his compliment. Leslie's black gown, adorned with rhinestones from the neck to the hemline, hugged her figure in all the right places. She twirled around showing off the low cut back. She looked beautiful, but Lee couldn't help thinking how breathtaking that dress would look on Amanda.

She sat down on the sofa. "You like the dress?" He nodded and sat down beside her. "It's the same one from the window of that boutique we saw, the other night, after we left Spencer's."

Lee swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. His mind drifted to the time Amanda had playfully blackmailed him into taking her to dinner at Spencer's. Somehow, taking Leslie to the same restaurant, made him feel as if he were cheating on Amanda.

She looked at her watch then rose from the sofa. "We should get going. I can't be late."

Lee stood, and helped her on with her wrap.

"Will I get to spend any time alone with you at this thing?"

Leslie shook her head sadly, and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I get the feeling work is going to keep me busy. I'll promise to spend as much time with you as I can. Maybe, we can even squeeze in a dance or two."

Lee nodded, but he truly regretted that he'd agreed to go to this function. He was going to be bored out of his mind.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "I tell you what, after the party we could come back here. And I promise to pay very close attention to you."

Lee tensed when he heard the seductive tone of her voice. He wasn't sure that he wanted this relationship to continue.

He managed to keep things platonic so far and he truly wanted to keep it that way. Part of him couldn't believe that he didn't want to make love to her, after all, she was a very beautiful woman, but the other part of him realized that taking the relationship to that level would only hurt everyone in the end.

Lee swallowed once more, and found his voice. "We'll see what later brings." He extended his arm to her and smiled. "Shall we go?" She linked her arm through his and smiled in return. Lee then opened the door, ushered her out, making sure the door shut behind them.

After another hectic day at work Amanda had planned on spending a quiet night with her mother and her boys. She hadn't been able to spend much time with her family lately. Her last assignment took on a life of it's own and monopolized all her time.

Now that it was over, she wanted to reconnect. The minute she entered the front door, Dotty told her they all were invited to Aunt Lillian's farm for a visit. She accepted for herself and the boys, not sure when Amanda would be back, but she was more than welcome to go with them. Their train would be leaving in a few hours and if Amanda wanted to join them she'd better hurry up and pack.

As much as she loved the farm, and longed to spend time with her family, Amanda didn't think she could manage to be pleasant company for the weekend. So, she made up an excuse about not being able to get the time off on such short notice.

That only made matters worse, now she had to listen to her mother go on and on about IFF taking advantage of her. And that she should be more assertive with them. Stand up for herself more. Needless to say, Amanda changed the subject at the first opportunity. Once they were all packed, she kissed them good-bye and waved until she could no longer see the taxi. The phone rang just as she turned the final lock in place.

It was her friend, Catherine, calling to ask a tremendous favor of her. They were roommates in college and remained close friends. In fact, Amanda had fixed her up on a blind date with Mitchell Rogers. The couple hit it off and they were getting married in the fall.

Catherine explained that she agreed to accompany Mitchell on a business dinner at the Russian Embassy and she had come down with the flu. She didn't want him to have to go alone and she hoped Amanda would do her the favor and attend the dinner party with him.

At first, Amanda thought about refusing. She knew Lee would be there with Leslie, and spending the evening, watching the man she loved more than anything in the world, dance the night away with the latest trollop in his life really didn't sound like fun to her. Reluctantly, she agreed to do this favor for her friend.

She'd met Leslie at Lee's apartment and immediately taken a disliking to her. Seeing Lee date a 'normal' woman for a change upset her more than she'd care to admit. She tried to convince him that Leslie wasn't his type, but he had disagreed, and told her that Leslie was exactly his type.

Then he had all but pushed her onto the elevator and ordered her to go straight home. Leslie could have been her clone, and Amanda found that she was very jealous of her. She couldn't understand how Lee could be interested in someone like Leslie, and still maintain that the two of them, were just friends and business associates.

Amanda shook her head. _"That's enough of those thoughts Amanda King!_ _You're not the woman_ _he wants. Just accept it and move on."_ She thought to herself as she finished her hair. She smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress that she had chosen to wear was a black, off the shoulder, velvet gown that showed off just a bit of cleavage. The slit up the left side of the dress showed off most of her thin but muscular leg. She turned slightly as she smoothed the velvet fabric. _I really look good in this dress._ She touched her hair once again to make sure the diamond hair clip would stay in place.

At that moment she heard the doorbell ring. Quickly, she walked down the stairs to the foyer.

Mitchell smiled as she opened the door. "Amanda, you look sensational."

She blushed slightly as she invited him inside. "Thank you, Mitch. How is Catherine feeling?"

"She's going to be fine. The doctor told her to get plenty of rest." Mitch smiled when he saw the beautiful gown she chose. "I'm going to be the envy of every guy in the place. Are you ready to go? I don't want to be late and miss out on the rubber chicken special."

"Yes, of course." Amanda chuckled, took his arm and switched off the lights, before leaving the house.

As they entered the ballroom, Leslie smiled and took in the atmosphere. Beautiful floral arrangements of red roses and white carnations were placed around the room. There were red and white ribbons tied to every table. Two crystal chandeliers hung in the room. One hung over the dance floor and the other over the tables a few feet away.

"Doesn't everything look beautiful?" She looked over at Lee.

"Yes, it does."

Leslie heard his less than enthusiastic response and looked at him again. "Are you all right?"

"I need a drink."

The bartender smiled at the couple as the approached the bar. "What can I get you folks?"

Leslie smiled at the older man. "I'd like a club soda with a twist of lime." The man nodded and prepared the drink.

"What can I get you, Sir?"

Lee thought a moment then answered, "Scotch on the rocks."

Leslie looked a bit surprised. "Isn't that a bit stiff for this early in the evening?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders as he lifted the glass to his lips. "It's what I want."

Leslie sighed. "All right, just try to have a good time, please." She could sense that for some reason, he wasn't happy about being with her tonight, and wondered what had caused the sudden change in him.

Once their drinks were served, Leslie smiled. "Let's mingle a bit before I have to start working." They walked away from the bar toward a group of diplomats.

Across the ballroom Billy and Jeannie were watching the couple with interest. Jeannie shook her head and looked at her husband. "Lee doesn't look like he's having a very good time."

Billy set his drink down on the table closest to him. "Truthfully, honey, I don't know what's wrong with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, when he heard that there had been a bombing at a rally Amanda attended, he tore out of my office as if his life depended on it."

"He feels very strongly about her."

"At times, I think I know exactly how he feels about her, but then I see him with his latest girlfriend, and I don't think I know at all."

Jeannie put her hand on his arm. "He's afraid."

"I know that," Billy agreed. "But Amanda's exactly what he's always needed, and if he doesn't realize it soon . . . he may just lose the best chance at happiness he's ever had." Billy's gaze drifted to the couple that just entered the ballroom. "This is getting more interesting by the moment."

Jeannie turned her attention to the door as well. "Isn't that Amanda?"

"Yes, it is."

"I wasn't aware that she was going to be here."

"Neither was I, but I'm glad she is. Maybe this will be the push that Lee needs." He put his arm around her waist, as he watched Amanda and her date head towards the bar. "Let's go say hello."

Amanda looked up when she saw them approaching. "Hello Sir, Mrs. Melrose, I wasn't aware that the two of you were going to be here." She hugged both of them.

Billy chuckled. "Well, IFF is interested in doing a documentary on the mating habits of the Russian Sable and I'm here to lay the ground work."

Amanda smiled trying not to laugh at Billy's cover story. Then turned and introduced her date.

"Mitch Rogers, this is my boss, William Melrose and his wife Jeannie." Mitch smiled and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you both."

Jeannie put her drink down on the bar. "So, how long have the two of you been seeing one another?"

Amanda giggled and shook her head. "We're not seeing each other. In fact, he's engaged to my former college roommate."

Mitchell joined in. "Amanda introduced us, and Catherine and I took it from there."

Jeannie and Billy both laughed.

"My fiancé had planned on coming with me to this thing, but she got sick and Amanda graciously agreed to come along and make sure that I stayed out of trouble."

Amanda giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Now, you know that Catherine just didn't want you to be here alone tonight."

Billy and Jeannie both smiled at the banter between the two old friends.

At that moment the band started playing a beautiful waltz; Mitch smiled, and extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Amanda set her drink down, and linked her arm through his. "I'd love to." They excused themselves, and walked onto the dance floor.

Once they were gone, Billy looked over and noticed that Lee had closely observed the entire scene. "Well, I think our Scarecrow is a bit jealous."

Jeannie followed her husband's gaze. "Do you think he'll do anything about it?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure about what he'll do, if anything.

"Maybe, he just needs some prodding."

Billy chuckled. "Jeannie Melrose, someday your matchmaking is going to backfire."

She looked at him and smiled innocently. "Maybe someday, but it won't tonight." Billy extended his arm and they walked out onto the dance floor to join the other dancers.

Lee moved away from the group that he had been talking to, and headed back toward the bar for another drink. Leslie had gone to work a few minutes ago, leaving him to mingle on his own. Lifting his drink to his lips he continued to stare at Amanda. What's Amanda doing here? And who the hell is that bozo she's with?

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Billy standing beside him. "Not having a good time, Scarecrow?"

Lee sighed and put his drink on the bar. "Not really."

"I wasn't aware Amanda was going to be here. Doesn't she look fabulous?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know she was coming either. Not to mention, that she was seeing someone."

"You sound a bit jealous."

Lee shook his head. "I'm here with Leslie, why would I be jealous of Amanda, or her date?"

"Lee, you need to relax." Spying his wife coming from the ladies room and heading toward the buffet table, he left Lee at the bar to join her.

When he was alone again, Lee looked around the ballroom. Amanda seemed to be having a good time with her date. Then he looked over and saw Leslie dancing with one of the diplomats. _Why_ _am I here? _He wondered and ordered another drink, hoping that the alcohol would drown his senses.

Amanda was not having a good time. Her escort wasn't the problem. The problem was, he was the wrong escort. Mitch swirled her around the dance floor and she caught a glimpse of Lee. He looked as miserable as she felt. She stiffened in Mitch's arms.

"Are you all right?"

She looked up at Mitch and smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Mitchell smiled and shook his head. "Amanda, I've known you since college, and I can tell that something's bothering you."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing really. Just something I have to work out for myself." Her eyes made their way back to Lee standing at the bar.

Mitchell followed the direction of her eyes, straight to the man that held her attention. Looking closely, he could see the man intently watching another woman. "Isn't that the guy you introduced me to last week?" He nodded in Lee's direction.

"Yes, that's Lee.

Mitchell ran into Lee and Amanda in a small restaurant last week. It didn't take him long to figure out the two of them were trying very hard to hide their feelings from one another. "Now I know what's bothering you. You care for him."

Amanda looked down for a moment. "Trust me Mitch, he only sees me as his best friend and business associate." Her eyes began to tear and she blinked furiously to keep them from spilling over.

Mitchell immediately noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, why don't you and I go get some air?" Amanda smiled in appreciation and let him lead her toward the terrace doors.

Lee had been watching them out of the corner of his eye. _She looked upset. _He thought to himself. _If he hurts her in anyway, I will hunt him down. _

He felt a soft hand on his arm. Looking to his right he saw Jeannie. "Care to buy a girl a drink?"

Lee chuckled. "Where is your other half?"

Jeannie smiled. "He stepped into the men's room."

Lee turned and ordered a red wine for Jeannie and another scotch for himself.

"Are you all right?"

Lee looked at her again his smiled forced. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He then looked away, taking a sip of his drink.

Jeannie put her hand on his cheek and turned his face, forcing him to look at her. "It's hard watching her with someone else, isn't it?"

Lee sighed as he placed his drink back on the bar. "Jeannie, this is killing me."

Jeannie smiled. "Let me ask you a question." He nodded mutely and waited for her to continue. "How do you truly feel about Amanda?"

Lee thought a moment, debating about whether or not to be honest with her. Deciding Jeannie and Billy were more like his parents, he decided to bear his soul. "She's changed me in ways that I've never thought possible. She's made me a stronger man. And she's shown me that being a loner, not caring about anyone, not letting anyone in, was the cruelest thing I'd ever done to myself."

Jeannie felt her heart leap in her chest. "Then why in the world haven't you told her what you've just told me?"

Lee shook his head. "I want to tell her, but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way, and I'll just mess up our friendship." He looked across the room and watched Leslie as she stood with some of the diplomats. "I really made a mess of things when I started dating Leslie, didn't I?"

Jeannie shook her head. "I think you were just trying to find something that you already had."

Lee looked at Jeannie again. "How do I get out of this mess?"

Jeannie patted his arm lovingly. "You need to be honest with both of them."

Lee shook his head again. "I can't talk to Amanda while she's here with someone else."

Jeannie chuckled. "Do you know who that man is?"

Lee looked out through the balcony door and saw Amanda standing with Mitch. "I met him a while back. I think Amanda told me that they attended college together."

Jeannie nodded. "Yes, and he's engaged to a friend of hers. In fact, Amanda fixed them up."

Leslie's return interrupted their enlightening conversation. "Oh, Lee, I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." She slipped her arm around his waist. "But, I see you've been entertaining yourself." She turned to Jeanine extending her hand, "I'm Leslie, Lee's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Lee quickly finished the introductions, "This is Jeanie Melrose, my boss' wife."

Jeanie clasped Leslie's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Lee saw the look in Jeannie's eyes and knew that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. He looked at Leslie and took her drink from her hand putting it on the bar. "Can we go out on the balcony and talk for a few minutes?"

Leslie heard the serious tone in his voice and mutely nodded. She felt as if she knew what was coming and had been secretly dreading it since she met Amanda the other night at Lee's apartment.

"Of course, I'm on a break."

Lee kissed Jeannie's cheek and whispered in her ear. "Thanks for the pep talk. Keep your fingers crossed."

Jeannie then watched as they walked toward the set of balcony doors. She knew that Leslie would be hurt by what Lee had to tell her, but she also knew that he wouldn't be happy until he and Amanda were together.

Billy approached after he saw Lee and Leslie walk away from his wife. He chuckled at the self-satisfied smile on her face. "What are you up to, Mrs. Melrose?"

Jeannie turned when she heard his voice. "I'm just giving fate a bit of a push."

Billy couldn't help but laugh at the innocent way she responded. "This could all backfire on you."

Jeannie shook her head. "Not this time. Lee and Amanda are meant for each other."

Billy pulled her close. "I hope your right, because they deserve to be happy."

Lee opened the balcony door and moved aside so that Leslie could step out. Turning, he closed the door behind them, and guided her to a bench, motioning for her to sit.

She nodded and sat down. "I can't stay long."

Lee sat down and took her hands in his. "Leslie, you're a wonderful, beautiful woman, but I don't think things are going to work out for us."

Leslie pulled her hands from his and stood. She walked over the balcony wall and looked out over the garden. "Does this have anything to do with Amanda King?"

Lee stood and moved over beside her. "You saw her?"

Leslie looked at him again. "Yes, when she came into the ballroom."

Lee ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "I don't exactly know where to begin."

Leslie sighed, "It's really very simple.

Lee looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Leslie looked out over the garden for a moment then looked at him again. "Are you in love with her?"

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't imagine my life without her in it. I think I love her. I want a chance to find out for sure."

Leslie moved away from the wall and walked back toward the balcony door. She opened it and was about to walk inside when she turned toward Lee. The pain and anger were clear in her eyes. "If you feel that strongly, then you owe it to yourself to tell her how you feel."

Lee felt bad for causing Leslie so much pain. "I'm sorry about all this. I hope we can still be friends."

Leslie shook her head. "I don't think so. I thought we had a real future together. It would be too painful seeing the two of you together." She entered the ballroom and closed the door.

Lee turned toward the city lights and stood thinking about what he'd just done and what he was going to say to Amanda when he was finally able to talk to her.

On the opposite balcony Mitch smiled when he heard the conversation between Lee and Leslie. He turned and saw the tears streaming down Amanda's cheeks. "Now you know how he really feels about you."

Amanda took a shaky breath. "He's always claimed that there was nothing more between us than friendship."

Mitch smiled and pulled her into his arms. "He was probably trying to convince himself more than anyone." He moved back and gripped her shoulders. "I think its time for you to go and talk to him."

Amanda looked out over the garden. "I can't right now. I just need a few minutes to gather my thoughts and emotions. I'm going for a walk." She descended the balcony steps and disappeared into the gardens.

Mitchell stepped back into the ballroom spotting Lee standing by the bar talking to Billy and Jeannie. He smiled to himself thinking of playing matchmaker for Amanda, just as she did for him and Catherine. He then moved toward them.

Jeannie looked up as he approached. "Hello Mitch. Are you and Amanda enjoying yourselves?"

Mitch smiled. "Yes, we are, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call it a night and go check on Catherine. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to make sure that Amanda gets home safely. "

Jeannie smiled. "Taking Amanda home won't be any trouble. By the way, where is she?

"Oh, she wanted to get some air." He cast another glance at his watch. "I really have to go. It was nice to meet you. Thanks again for seeing to Amanda.

He looked over at Lee. "May I speak to you in private for a moment?"

Lee put his drink down on the bar. "Sure."

They moved a few feet away and sat down at one of the tables. "What can I do for you?"

Mitch smiled slightly. "You can go out to the garden and tell Amanda exactly what we overheard you tell your date a few moments ago"

Lee stared at him in shock. "You and Amanda heard that?"

Mitch nodded. "You really should talk to her."

Lee looked around the ballroom. "Where is she?"

"She's walking in the garden, trying to get things straight in her mind before talking to you."

"Thanks for telling me where she is."

Mitch gripped his hand firmly. "Just be careful, she's very unsure of herself right now."

Lee shook his head. "She's one of the most confident people I know."

Mitch sighed, "When Joe left, choosing his work over her and their family, it really played havoc with her self esteem."

Lee looked toward the balcony for a moment then looked at Mitchell again. "I could never understand how he could run off like he did, and leave Amanda alone to raise the boys."

Mitch chuckled. "That's something that you and I have in common."

Lee picked up his jacket, which he'd taken off and tossed on a nearby chair, and slipped it back over his shoulders. "I better get outside before she decides to leave."

"Tell her that Catherine and I'll call her, soon."

Lee shook his hand. "Maybe, sometime, the four of us could get together for dinner."

"We'd love that."

Mitch smiled as he watched Lee head toward the balcony._ Good luck you two. _ He quickly left the party anxious to tell Catherine all that transpired.

Lee exited the ballroom and looked out across the lawn toward the sculptured garden. Moving down the steps, he walked quickly across the yard. There were many couples walking around the garden area, and he thought to himself. _I hope we have enough privacy to talk out here._

A few moments later, he came upon a beautiful fountain surrounded by stone benches, nestled among a group of rose bushes. He looked around not spotting Amanda at first, and then he began to wonder if she'd slipped away and headed home by herself.

He turned around and started to head back toward the embassy, when he caught a glimpse of her sitting on a distant bench, staring toward the fountain. He smiled then moved slowly toward her. He decided to make himself known so that he wouldn't frighten her. "May I join you?"

Amanda turned slightly after hearing his voice. "Lee?"

He moved into sight. "Yeah, it's me."

Amanda slid over on the bench patting the seat in invitation.

Lee sat down beside her. "This is a beautiful garden."

"It's very peaceful."

Lee turned and reached for her hand. "I came out here to talk to you."

Amanda's heart began to pound in her chest. "Oh?"

Lee smiled. "I spoke to Mitch a moment ago. He told me that you overheard my conversation with Leslie."

Amanda pulled her hand free of his and rose. "You don't have to say anything about that."

Lee rose and moved up behind her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he turned her toward him again. "Amanda, you don't have anything to be afraid of."

Amanda looked down for a moment. "Who said that I'm afraid?"

Lee hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face until he was looking into her beautiful, brown eyes. "I know you're afraid, because I'm terrified."

Amanda swallowed hard trying to get rid of the lump that had come into her throat. "What are you afraid of?"

Lee smiled and put his arms around her pulling her close. "This." He heard Amanda gasp just as his head came down and his lips gently brushed hers. He ended the brief kiss, pulling back to gauge her reaction. "You okay?"

Amanda smiled. "I'm more than okay." She put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head back down. Their lips met once again in a very intense kiss.

A few minutes later they parted again. Lee tightened his arms around Amanda and pulled her even closer as she laid her head against his chest. "Wow!"

Amanda felt Lee's chest shake with laughter. Lifting her head she smiled. "And what do you find so funny, Stetson?"

Lee suddenly lifted her off the ground, and twirled her around, causing her to squeal in surprise, "Lee, put me down!" He placed her back on her feet; looked around, and noticed that some couples were looking in their direction.

Amanda couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped her lips. "It seems that we're creating a spectacle."

Lee smiled one of his most earth shattering smiles, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Then he kissed her very sweetly. "I'm very much in love with the woman in my arms, and I want the entire world to know."

Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "I feel the same way, big fella."

Lee leaned in to kiss her once again when he noticed more and more people watching them. Clearing his throat, Lee spoke, "How about we go back into the ballroom and dance the night away?"

Amanda smiled radiantly. "That sounds wonderful."

Turning around Lee wrapped one arm around her waist, and pulled her close to his side as they exited the garden.

They had come a long way from the train station to this night, but they both knew that with their love, anything was possible. And no matter what roadblocks they faced in the future, as long as they faced them together, they would be just fine.

THE END!

21


End file.
